


Nothing Left To Say

by pelin19



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Songfic
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pelin19/pseuds/pelin19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaptığım her şey beni sona biraz daha yaklaştırıyor. Söylenecek hiçbir şey kalmadı artık.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Left To Say

Imagine Dragons - Nothing Left to Say

Uyanığım.

Ne kadar zamandır uyanık olduğum hakkında hiçbir fikrim yok. Uyuduğumu bile anlamıyorum artık.

Her yer karanlık.

Duvardaki gölgeler bile sessiz artık. Gerçi bu karanlıkta ne gölgesi bekliyorsam... Eskiden devamlı kıpırdarlardı. Bazen bana seslendiklerini sanırdım.

Bugün 594. günü bu anlamsız savaşın. Öyle olduğunu düşünüyorum en azından. Ne doğru ne yanlış, hangi taraf haklı hangisi haksız diye sorgulamayı uzun zaman önce bıraktım. Ortada "doğru" bir şeyin kaldığından emin değilim. Aradaki çizgi gün geçtikçe inceliyor gibi.

Küçük, beton, üç odalı bir evdeyiz. Penceresi yok, olmaması bir avantaj zaten. İçerideki askerlerin görünmemesi lazım. Olmayan tek şey pencereler de değil. Dört duvar burası sadece. Aslında buraya ev demek ne kadar doğru bilmiyorum.  
Odalardan biri komutanlara ait. Tüm haberleşme cihazları ve teknolojik zimbirtılar orada. Diğer oda -en geniş olanı- revirimsi bir yer. Kurtarılmasına dair umut olanlar orada. Elimizdeki malzeme sınırlı olduğu için yalnızca hafif yaralara müdahale edebiliyorlar.  
Kurşun omuzunuzu sıyırdı mı? Parmağınız mı kırıldı? O zaman revirdesiniz. Ancak birkaç kereden fazla vurulduysanız veya ayağınızın yarısının kopma gibi bir durumu varsa, burada, benim bulunduğum odadasınız. Bir oda insanı ölüme terk etmişlerdi anlayacağınız.

Yavaşça yerimden kalkıyorum. Yanımda yatan genç kız uyuyor. En azından uyuduğunu düşünmek istiyorum. Lizzie'yi severim. Bu hiçliğin ortasında uzun, kahverengi saçlı genç, asker ekibin neşesi ve umut kaynağıydı. Yüzündeki gülümsemeye şarapnel parçaları karışması büyük bir talihsizlikti.

Odanın zemininde gelişi güzel yatan bedenlere basmamaya çalışarak dışarı çıkıyorum. İçerdeki zifiri karanlıktan sonra akşam üstü güneşi bile gözlerimi bir iki saniyeliğine kör etmeye yetiyor.  
Hiçbir zaman sıcak havaların hayranı olmadım ama güneşi özlemişim. Bunu fark ediyorum.  
Diğerlerinden daha şanssızım ben belki de. Hala düşünebiliyorum, hala hissedebiliyorum. Kimileri bunu şans olarak isimlendirebilir. Ben öyle yapmıyorum.  
O odadaki herkesin aksine yavaş yavaş ölüyorum ben. Parça parça... Ayak bileğimdeki kurşundan yayılan zehrin kalbime ulaşmasına çok az kaldı. Damarlarım olmaları gereken sağlıklı yeşil renginden oldukça uzakta.

Çok uzağa gidemiyorum, bacaklarım daha fazla taşıyamıyor beni. Yığılıveriyorum. Eskiden bu kadar kolay pes etmezdim.Geçirdiğim yıllar beni hiçbir zaman çok akıllı yapmadı. Ama yine de birkaç şey öğrendim şu elli yıllık yaşamımda. Pes etmenin her zaman kaybetmeye eşit olmadığını öğrendim mesela.

Aklım hiç durmadan anlamlı anlamsız düşünceler üretiyor. Boğuluyorum. Kurtulmak istiyorum artık. Az kaldı artık, hissediyorum. Yaptığım her şey beni sona biraz daha yaklaştırıyor.  
Söylenecek hiçbir şey kalmadı artık. Oyun bitti. Bırakıyorum.

Göz kapaklarım yavaş yavaş kapanırken zihnimden film şeritleri geçmiyor hayır. Yalnızca keşkelerim ve “iyi ki”lerim var aklımda. Keşke kızımla biraz daha vakit geçirebilseydim. İyi ki o işten ayrılmışım, zaten işkence gibiydi. Keşke o köpek evini tamamlayabilseydim. İyi ki torunumu görebildim.

Vücudumda batan güneşin ısısını hissederken ölmek güzel bir duygu diye düşündüm. Ölmek için güzel bir an.

Gördüğüm, duyduğum, hissettiğim tek şey zifiri karanlık olurken aklımda son bir şey...

Keşke ölmeseydim...


End file.
